The Land Before Time: The Time Of Horses
by lioness1996
Summary: Horses get zapped into the time of the dinosaurs and arrive in the Great Valley where they meet Littlefoot and co  Will dinosaurs and horses get along? or will it end in battle?
1. Chapter 1

The Land Before Time The Time Of Horses

A never seen before LBT fanfic

Horses arrive in The Great Valley...

I made up Dinky and Sammy and some other horses that arrive later

I do not own most songs used expect "When your a horse", "Life in the valley" and "My pal Littlefoot" which appear later on

Words **BOLDED **are song lyrics


	2. Chapter 2: My Sweet Wyoming Home

March 3rd 2005 11:am Wyoming

2 horses a white mare named Dinky and a black stallion named Sammy galloped around their pasture

Dinky and Sammy were best friends

"Catch me if you can Sammy" shouted Dinky

"Just you wait Dinky!" Sammy said as he put on a burst of speed

They laughed and galloped around

In time Sammy caught Dinky

"Got yah"

"That was fun" Dinky pranced around now hyped up

"Lets just graze for a bit" panted Sammy

"Fine" and Dinky started grazing

March 3rd 30 million bc: 12pm The Great Valley

A young brown longneck named Littlefoot was eating some treestars with his friends

He had a feeling a change was on the way

"Littlefoot...are you ok?" asked Cera the yellow threehorn

"Yeah you no look good" said the timd Petire the brown flyer

Ducky green swimmer then added "Are you sick?"

The green spike-tail naned Spike gasp it covered his eyes in fear

"I'm fine" and Littlefoot looked down

"You sure?" questioned Cera

Littlefoot looked up and sighed

"I just feel like something is gonna happen"

"Why don't you go talk to your grandparents about it?"

"Yeah it might be that the bright circle is gonna fall again" added Petire

"Your right thanks guys,will see you's later" and Littlefoot got up and went to find his grandparents.

His friends carried on eating *************************************************************************************

March 3rd 2005: 12:30pm Wyoming

Dinky and Sammy were grazing side by side

"This is the life" commented Dinky

Sammy quickly agreed and starting sing

**There's a silence on the prairie That a man can't help but feel;**  
><strong>There a shadow growing longer now,<strong>  
><strong>And nipping at my heels.<strong>  
><strong>For I know that soon that old four-lane That runs beneath my wheels<strong>

Dinky smiled she loved this song

**Will take me home to my sweet Wyoming home.**  
><strong>I headed down the road last summer With a few old friends of mine.<strong>  
><strong>They all hit the money, Lord,<strong>  
><strong>I didn't make a time.<strong>

Sammy carried on

**The entrance fees they took my dough,**  
><strong>And the travelin' took my time,<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm headed home to my sweet Wyoming home.<strong>

Dinky sang the next bit

**Watch the moon smiling in the sky And hum a tune, a prairie lullaby.**  
><strong>A peaceful wind, an old coyote s cry A song of home, my sweet Wyoming home.<strong>  
><strong>Well, the rounders they all wish you luck<strong>

Sammy stod on a rock and sang his heart out

**When they know you're in a jam.**  
><strong>But your money's ridin' on the bull,<strong>  
><strong>And he don't give a damn.<strong>  
><strong>Well there's shows in all the cities,<strong>  
><strong>The cities turn your heart to clay;<strong>  
><strong>It takes all a man can muster Just to try and get away.<strong>  
><strong>And the songs I'm used to hearin'<strong>  
><strong>Ain't the kind the jukebox plays,<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm headed home to my sweet Wyoming home.<strong>

**Dinky smiles and finishes the song**

**You know I've always loved the ridin',**  
><strong>There ain't nothin' quite the same,<strong>  
><strong>And another year may bring the luck Of winning all the game.<strong>  
><strong>There's a magpie on the fencerail,<strong>  
><strong>And he's callin' out my name,<strong>  
><strong>And he calls me home to my sweet Wyoming home.<strong>

Sammy and Dinky muzzle each other

Suddenly they see a bright blue flash

What was that? cried Dinky


	3. Chapter 3: Dinosaurs!

"Sammy... what is that" Dinky said in a neverous way

Sammy stared in wonder at the bright blue circle

"SAMMY!" Dinky felt herself being pulled in

"DINKY!' shouted as he too was pulled in

There was a flash and the 2 horses were gone

"I am not sure Grandma" sighed Littlefoot

Grandpa looked at his grandson and wife in wonder

"Something is gonna happen! something is gonna happen!" and Littlefoot broke down in sobs

"Oh Littlefoot" said his grandpa stepping forward

"It'll be ok dear" Grandma said rubbing him

Littlefoot wiped his tears with his tail "I'm just scared"

"Shhh" whispered his grandma "shhh"

BANG!

A huge bang could be heard for miles around

"Grandma! Grandpa!" screamed Littlefoot

"Littlefoot!" they screamed as the bangs carried on

-I knew I knew it- Littlefoot thought to himself

There was a blinding light

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Littlefoot!"

BANG!

-  
>****Outside the Great Valley****<p>

"Ow" moaned Dinky as she stood up and shoke

"Dinky?" moaned Sammy

"Where are we?"

They looked around,they were not in Wyoming anymore

They saw lava,volcanoes and a little way off a sharptooth

"Is that a a a a" Dinky trailed off

"Dinosaur?" Sammy finished

ROAR!

The sharptooth ran towards Dinky and Sammy

"RUN!" screamed Dinky and they galloped away -

****The Great Valley****

Littlefoot opened his eyes to see his grandparents looking down at him in concern

"Oh Littlefoot we thought we lost you when you didn't wake up" his Grandma wiped the tears that were spilling down cheek

"Ow... what happened?"

"You passed out...though we thought..."" said Grandpa

Littlefoot stood up only to let out a squeal of pain

He looked at his back and saw a cut

Blood tickled out

"What happened,what was that banging?" Littlefoot laid down "And that light?"

"We don't know" Grandpa looked at Grandma

"We didn't want to leave you"

"Lets go now!" and he tried to walk only to collapse

His grandpa caught him and carried him on his back

They went to Council Rock

***Outside of Great Valley****

Dinky and Sammy escaped the sharptooth

"We need to get out of here" panted Dinky

Sammy nodded and they walked across a bridge like rock

"Look at that" breathed Dinky

What they saw was a valley full of green with dinosaurs of all kinds

"Look at all those dinosaurs though" commeted Sammy

"We just have to avoid them" said Dinky

"Yes there is plenty of food and lakes here,lets go"

And Sammy and Dinky headed into The Great Valley 


	4. Chapter 4

"What could it of been?"

"Not a sharptooth"

"Then what"

The adult dinosaurs of The Great Valley talked about the lights and bang

A little way off Littlefoot laid on the ground with his friends at his side

"Maybe it was storm" said Petire

"Yeah a freak storm" commeted Cera

Littlefoot just closed his eyes and moaned in pain

He had no idea what happened to him

"You'll be ok" Cera nudged him

"Yeah" mumbled Littlefoot

"You been through worse,like when you broke your leg" Petire said happily

"Thanks for reminding me"

"Sorry"

Littlefoot opened his eyes and looked as his friends

"Why do I feel like my life will end soon?"

"Your just hurt thats all" said Cera

* * *

><p>Dinky and Sammy entered the valley the back way<p>

"Nice place" commeted Dinky

'Not Wyoming but it will do for now" agreed Sammy

"Unless those dinosaurs..." Dinky hang her head

"Don't think about that" Sammy gave her a rub

"Ok"

Dinky and Sammy passed Littlefoot and his friends

"What were they?"

"What are who Littlefoot?" asked Cera

"These creatures I never saw before,there is one like the colour of ground in the cold time and one like the sky at night"

"You sure?" Cera said checking his head

"Yeah"

"Littlefoot,just have a bit of a sleep"

"But...fine" and he closed his eyes bit before he did he saw Sammy and Dinky through the trees...

* * *

><p>Sorry I have short chapters<p>

I'll make chapters long in the future


	5. Chapter 5

"That baby dinsoaur saw us Sammy!" screamed Dinky

"Shhh it'll hear us" whispered Sammy

Dinky hang her head "Sorry"

Sammy smiled "It's ok"

Dinky looked back to see Littlefoot asleep with his friends gathered around him

"Theres something about that one" whispered Dinky and followed Sammy into the forest

* * *

><p>"Littlefoot wake up dear" and he felt something nudging him<p>

Littlefoot opened his eyes to see his Grandma's face

"Did I pass out again?" he moaned

"Nope you were just being lazy" chimed in Cera

"We need to talk Littlefoot"

Littlefoot looked at his Grandpa "About what"

"About this creatures so supposely saw" said coming right up to his face

"Oh" he said standing up

"What were they...these things you saw"

"Well they were four legged and they have long hairy tails and there ears were long and stood up,their eyes were on the side of their heads and and and..."

He got cut off by laughter

"AS IS" shouted Mr Threehorn

"It's true! and they had hair on their necks!"

Double the laughter

Littlefoot hang his head in embarrssment

"Littlefoot..are you sure?" questioned his Grandma

"Yes! it's true"

Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other then down at their grandson.

"Littlefoot you're been through alot I tink your just seeing things"

"You's don't believe me.."Littlefoot hang his head

Grandma rubbed him "Shhh it ok"

Littlefoot sighed.

"Why don't you's believe me?" he sobbed

Everyone looked at each other

"Littlefoot...thats thats..." Ducky trailed off

"IMPOSSIBLE" added Mr Threehorn

"No it's not! agured Littlefoot and before he could stop himself he hit the three horn with his tail

"YOU!" shouted Mr Threehorn

Everyone gasped at Littlefoot's sudden outburst

Littleefoot turned and ran...right towards a cliff...


	6. Chapter 6: My Pal Littlefoot

Littlefoot ran towards to the cliff,his grandparents,friends and their familes following.

"Littlefoot!" shouted his Grandpa

"STOP!"

"The cliff!

There were shouts all around him,he went on running.

"IT'S SUICIDE!" screamed Cera

"SHUT UP!"

They neared the cliff...

"STOP"

They were at the edge..

Littlefoot leaped off the edge

"NO!" screamed Grandpa

"Littlefoot..."

* * *

><p>"He's... dead" Tria wiped her tears with her tail<p>

"Poor kid" muttered Mrs Flyer

"Why...why suicide" Mr Threehorn hang his head

Grandma longneck broke down.

They all thought Littlefoot was dead

_Littlefoot...goodbye_

_Suicide?_

_My poor Littlefoot_

_Why did he have to die_

_It's not fair_

_He was to young_

_Rest in peace my little one_

Grandma shook her head to stop these thoughts

"We must move on" everyone looked at Grandpa

"How can we?" said the sobbing Cera

Ducky was crying on Spike,Petire on his mum,Cera cuddled up to her dad

She looked up and starting singing

**Cera-**

**He would do anything to save the ones he loved**

**He saved our lives from fire,droughts and floods**

**I will miss his smile**

**Though he annoyed me everyday**

**He I will never forget no matter what the cause**

**For he was a friend no a br****other**

**He was my pal Littlefoot**

Grandma hang her head and smiled,Ducky and Petire stepped forward and also starting singing

**Ducky-**

**He saved me from the sinking sand that one day**

**He was the first friend I ever had**

**He I will never forget no matter what the cause**

**For he was a friend no a brother**

**He was my pal Littlefoot**

**Petire-**

**Me will miss his silly plans**

**That made us go on adventure**

**Saurus Rock**

**Big Big Water**

**The Land Of Mists**

**He I will never forget no matter what the cause**

**For he was a friend no a brother**

**He was my pal Littlefoot**

**All Three-**

**He I will never forget no matter what the cause**

**For he was a friend no a brother**

**He was my pal Littlefoot**

When they were finally down they laid down...and cried

Little did they though 2 pair of eyes watched the whole thing

* * *

><p>Authors Notes<p>

Who is watching them?

Is Littlefoot really dead?

Am I always this bad at singing?

Find out in the next chapter of The Land Before Time: The Time Of Horses! All questions shall be answered (expect the 3rd)


	7. Chapter 7: Being A Horse

"The poor little dinosaur" whispered Dinky

Her and Sammy watched the whole thing from the bushes

"Maybe it alive?" Sammy said with a bit of hope

"Lets see"

They headed down the pathway that lead to the bottom of the cliff

Leaving behind sobbing dinosaurs

* * *

><p>Littlefoot WAS alive<p>

"Ow..." he moaned as he woke up

He was hurt though-broken leg,covered in cuts and bleeding,sore head,sore neck

Littlefoot laid there and sobbed

"Help!" he screamed as best as he could

"We will help you" came a female voice

"UGH" screamed Littlefoot

"It's ok" came a male

"Who is there?"

Dinky and Sammy stepped into Littlefoot's view

"It's... you's"

"I'm Sammy"

"I'm Dinky"

"I'm... Littlefoot"

"We know"

"How?"

"We watched your family and friends they all think your dead"

Littlefoot gasped and tried to stand only to scream in pain

Dinky stepped forward "Don't try and stand your hurt"

"But what are you's..?"

Dinky and Sammy looked at each other "Horses" they said at the same time

"What?"

Dinky starting singing

**When your a horse**

**You like to run of course**

**We like to graze all the day**

**But we also love to play**

**Thats what it's all about**

**Being a horse**

Sammy nodded and also sang

**We are from Wyoming**

**I horsey paradise**

**Theres lots of green pasture**

**And cattle and sheep oh yay**

**We spend our days helping out**

**The humans best we can**

**Thats what it's all about**

**Being a horse**

Littlefoot shook his head slightly

"I don't understand... what are humans and whats Wyoming?"

"Lets get you to your grandparents" Dinky said not answering

"But..."

Dinky put Littlefoot on her back and they walked up the pathway

* * *

><p>"LOOK!" screamed Ducky!<p>

"What are they?" asked Petire

"Littlefoot was right" nodded Tria

"Littlefoot?" Grandma gasped seeing Littlefoot on Dinky's back

"Grandma... Grandpa?" Littlefoot looked up

"Littlefoot..." gasping at his injuries

They picked him up off Dinky's back,Littlefoot squealing in pain the whole time

They placed him on the ground and lightly hugged him

"Thank you..." Grandma looked up at Dinky and Sammy

They nodded and ran off

"WAIT!" shouted Mr Threehorn

But they were gone

"They..." everyone looked at him

"Are Dinky and Sammy they are horses" he coughed up some blood and fell into unconsciousness

* * *

><p>My chapters are short<p>

I lied last chapter all questions were answered even the singing one

the answer is yes


	8. Chapter 8: Lassie and Buddy

**Wyoming**

A palomino mare named Lassie and a bay stallion named Buddy stood in the old

pasture of Dinky and Sammy.

"This is the pasture were those two horses vanished?" said Delilah

"Yeah! you idiot" Buddy didn't like Lassie

"I'm not an idiot"

"Yes you are"

Lassie hang her head

"Forget Stinky and Tammy this is MY pasture now"

"It Dinky and Sammy" Lassie corrected

"Shut up"

Suddenly there was a blue flash Buddy and Lassie felt them selves being pulled in

"What the heck" yelled Buddy

They were gone

* * *

><p><strong><span>Great Valley<span>**

"Ow" Littlefoot moaned he woke up too see his Grandparents and Cera looking over him.

"Oh Littlefoot thank goodness" said Grandma

"You were out for hours" Grandpa added

"I was?"

"Yeah,why did you jump of the cliff?" Cera looked him in the eye "are you suicidal?"

"I was just upset" and he started sobbing

"Oh Littlefoot" his Grandma nuzzled him

Cera starting singing a lullaby

**Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, **  
><strong>Smiles await you when you rise. <strong>  
><strong>Sleep, <strong>  
><strong>pretty baby, <strong>  
><strong>Do not cry, <strong>  
><strong>And I will sing a lullaby. <strong>

**Cares you know not, **  
><strong>Therefore sleep, <strong>  
><strong>While over you a watch I'll keep. <strong>  
><strong>Sleep, <strong>  
><strong>pretty darling, <strong>  
><strong>Do not cry, <strong>  
><strong>And I will sing a lullaby.<strong>

Littlefoot closed his eyes and rested.

Cera looked at Grandpa "I sent him back to sleep"

He chuckled.

Littlefoot opened his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry for the trouble"

"And we are sorry for not believing you about Dinky and Sammy"

They turned around to see the voice had come from Mr Threehorn.

He looked at Grandma and Grandpa "Meeting now"

They nodded and headed off with Mr Threehorn

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Great Wall<span>**

"This valley looks nice...perfect for a herd" laughed Buddy

"How do you plan to take it over?" questioned Lassie

Buddy kicked Lassie "FOOL! I demand that they obey me and kill all those who deny"

"But..."

But Buddy was already heading into the Great Valley

* * *

><p>What is the meeting about?<p>

What is Buddy gonna do?

Will Buddy turn the dinosaurs against horses?

Where is Dinky and Sammy?

What is it about the pasture?

Find out next time in The Time Of Horses!


	9. Chapter 9: The Future

"What are we going to do with these creatures" Mr Threehorn starting the meeting

The dinosaurs of The Great Valley were gathered at council rock to discuss the horses.

"They haven't done anything wrong,they even saved Littlefoot" commented Grandpa

"Well I say they are just trying to get our trust then they'll turn on us" Threehorn agured

At this point Littlefoot came forward on his Grandma's back,he liked Dinky and Sammy and he trusted them.

"I like Dinky and Sammy" the dinosaurs turned to see the voice belonged to Littlefoot,Threehorn grunted.

"Of course you do boy" the dinosaurs agreed

"Littlefoot" Miss Swimmer stepped forward "What did you say they were?"

"Horses"

"What?" a longneck named Steve questioned the young child

"Horses" came a female voice the dinosaurs gasped

Dinky and Sammy joined the meeting,the dinosaurs stared at the strange new creatures.

"I'm Dinky" the white female one said

"Sammy" nodded the black male

"You say your horses?" Mrs Flyer asks

"Yes we are quarter horses from Wyoming,in the future"

The dinosaurs were shocked "The future!"

"Yes" nodded Dinky

"How did you's get here" demanded Threehorn

"Well..."

There were screams and a loud neigh.

* * *

><p>Buddy had reared on and killed a baby Three-horn<p>

"BUDDY!" screamed Lassie for the 25th time

Buddy gave an evil laugh "Stupid brat this valley shall be mine"

"HEY!" Buddy turned to see a group of dinosaurs

"Well if it isn't my salves" Buddy sneered

"As if long eared freak!" challenged Mr Threehorn

"Then I'll just have to kill you" he reared and charged forward

* * *

><p>Sorry I have short chapters<p>

but I like leaving you's on cliff hangers and your getting the story anywa


End file.
